After all this time
by freak with a pen
Summary: he wants to tell her so bad but he just cant. warnig stitchXlilo pairing. ps please send me ideas for songs for this fanfic. i've decided to put his on hold don't worry i just need some time to work.
1. Some time to think

Freak with a pen walks out in a grey shirt, jeans, a knit cap and a pair of head phones around his neck.

Freak: hey everybody. Freak here wit a new story for ya. So first I'd like to say I DON'T DO SONG FIC'S but I am, on occasion, inspired by a song and will suggest you listen to that song while reading. And this whole fic is going to be based on songs and this chapter is inspired by the song "rescue you by BobaFlex." Anyway here to do the disclaimer is one of the stars…STITCH!!!

Stitch at the height of 6'6" enters at in a red tee-shirt and yellow shorts.

Stitch: freak etaga ohhcheba

Freak looks confused and turns his head towards Stitch

Freak: uhhm … Stitch no offense but there is a very low chance that the readers understand what the hell you just said.

Stitch: oh sorry, Freak. Ahem… Freak owns nothing.

Freak: thanks and on with the show

After all this time

Chapter 1:

Some time to think

It was Saturday day and Stitch was waiting for Lilo on the front steps of the hula school. If someone asked why he was there he would say he had no where better to be. And in a sense that was true. Stitch was sitting up right because he had decided to ditch the guise of "family pet" years ago, partly because everyone at that point knew about aliens, but mostly because he was now 6'6" and the only earth animal he could possibly look like would be some sort of mutant puma. Stitch chuckled at the comment and remembered it was Lilo who first came up with that joke. He then saddened noticeably.

Stitch (inner monologue): why… why is it that I'm such an idiot that I would fall in love with someone who not only has a crush on someone else but also is not even the same species as me? When did these feelings… no I know when they started.

Stitch lied down on the porch and thought back years and years back.

Stitch was bored out of his mind it had been the first day of his façade as Lilo's pet and it was about 1:00 in the morning. Everyone was asleep except him. He decided to look through the books in Lilo's room. He found some book about oyster farming and fire eating, a book of road maps, from which he ripped a page from for later use. He then came upon a book that was titled "the ugly duckling". He quickly woke up Lilo and showed her the book so she would tell him what it was about.

Lilo: that's the ugly duckling. He's sad because he's all alone and nobody wants him but over here his family hears him crying and they find him. Then the ugly duck is happy because he knows where he belongs.

Stitch then flips the page, closes the book and sits in his bed…

After that day he started to try and act like a better person out of, what he told himself was, gratitude for "adopting" him.

Stitch opens his eyes to stare at the ceiling.

Stitch: (chuckle) that was the also the night she introduced me to Elvis Presley.

Stitch checked his watch.

Stitch: still got about half an hour left

Stitch sat up, looked left from right and saw there was nothing that caught his attention. So he laid back down and closed his eyes. He could not help but let his thoughts slip back to those first few days that he and Lilo had first met. He eventually started to think back to the day that Gantu kidnapped her

Stitch was feeling worried about Lilo, furious at Gantu, and frustrated that he could do nothing to stop him, but mostly a little woozy because Nani just hit him in the head with a branch…twice and he got shot by Jumba… and Jumba started bashing his head into a tree… and he held him down with his foot. Then Nani tried to get any answers from Jumba and Plekley. Stitch followed Jumba and Plekley when they started to leave but when he heard Nani crying he knew he had to do something. Stitch walked up to Nani.

Stitch: Ohana

Nani: huh?

Jumba: HEY!

Jumba grabs Stitch by the head.

Jumba: get away from her

Nani grabs Jumba by the arm and pulls Stitch out of his grasp.

Nani: NO, what did you say?

Stitch: Ohana means family, family means nobody…

Nani: nobody gets left behind

Stitch: or for gotten…yeah

Stitch turns his head to look at Jumba

Stitch: hey… gagan bu googabi

Jumba: WHAT!? AFTER ALL YOU PUT ME THROUGH YOU EXPECT ME TO HELP JUST LIKE THAT?! JUST…LIKE…THAT?!?!?!

Stitch: eh.

Jumba: fine.

(Freak (A.N.): that is my favorite line from the movie)

So a deal was made, they "borrowed" a motorcycle and rode it to Jumba's ship. When the ship emerged from the clouds and stitch waved at Lilo it was the greatest feeling he had experienced yet to know she was alright. He told himself he would save her if it killed him. But if he did die he would take Gantu with him for taking Lilo.

Stitch had just opened the door on the ship and jumped onto Gantu's. he crawled to the rear to where Lilo was. He got to the glass pod and Lilo had a mile wide smile on her face when she saw stitch. He would have smiled back but he knew he had to work fast to get her out. He started to viscously claw at the glass pod. But soon after Gantu quickly turned his engines inward and burned Stitch off like a tic. For the second time that week, he fell from the sky and hit the ground and bounced 5 or 6 times before landing on the same stretch of road as before with that same damn frog. Gantu dive bombed towards Stitch and fired his missiles. As Gantu's ship rose back into the sky Stitch got a quick look at Lilo.

Lilo: don't leave me, okay?

Stitch: okay.

Gantu's ship continued to rise into the air. Stitch was nervous he didn't know what to do.

Stitch: okay

Stitch heard a truck horn and turn to his left. His super computer of a mind quickly came up with a plan. He put on a serious face and readied himself.

Stitch: okay

He stopped the tanker by ducking under it and grabbing the back bumper. When the driver opened the door to investigate, he ran towards the cab. He drove the stolen tanker to a local tourist trap that featured active lava. He drove the tanker in to a lava pond, waited for Gantu's ship, ripped a hole in the tanker to release some of the gasoline and launched himself at the ship using the explosion for propulsion. Stitch flew through Gantu's windshield.

Stitch: ALOHA!!!

Gantu tried to smash Stitch but he dodged.

Gantu: you're vile

He tried again and again missed

Gantu: you're foul

He struck once more and made contact

Gantu: you're flawed!!!

From under his fist Stitch pushed Gantu's fist up

Stitch: also cute and fluffy!!!

Stitch then threw Gantu through the windshield. Gantu landed on the wing of Jumba's ship and started to take pot shots at his own ship as Stitch headed to the back. When he got there he smashed his head through the pod, grabbed Lilo's hand and pulled her through.

Lilo: you came back.

Stitch: no one gets left behind.

She then kissed his nose…

It was then that Stitch opened his eyes.

Stitch: that felt so good what did?

Stitch looked behind him to find Lilo age 18 standing there in cargo short and a green top with a flower on it.

Stitch: ummm…nothing… never mind, so ready to go?

Lilo smiled at her best friend.

Lilo: yeah let's go

As they walked to the buggy Stitch couldn't help but think one thing

Stitch (I.M.): I want to tell her so much but how could she love some… thing like me?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o (end o chap 1)

Freak: so naga means no

Stitch: yup

Freak: and eh means yes

Stitch: yes

Freak notices the readers

Freak: oh hey well that's chapter 1. Read and review and any flames will be punished cus I borrowed some stuff from Jumba's lab.

Freak holds up a large alien assault weapon.

Freak: seriously no flames. As always peace to all my fellow freaks.


	2. Hawaii aint so great sometimes

Freak with a pen walks out with a blanket draped over his shoulders and a bottle of aspirin clutched in his right hand. Freak downs the entire bottle in one gulp. He then turns his attention to the screen.

Freak: hey everyone, Freak here with a new chapter for my Lilo and Stitch fan fiction, after all this time. If you are wondering why I look like this, it's because I feel like shit! Anyway, I've decided that I'm done with this music shit, I can't think of how to do any of my other fics because I haven't even put a second chapter on this firkin thing, look if I think of a song that fits the fic I will put it in the part at the bottom, and for those wondering why the change of heart well finding songs that fit is FUCKIN HARD TO DO, OKAY, and if you don't like it, suck it, and here to do the disclaimer for this chapter… LILLO PELEKAI!!!

Lilo steps out in a pair of tan cargo shorts, a dark green pair of sandals, and a light green tank top with a yellow flower on the chest.

Lilo: hi everyone, Lilo here. Anyway Freak owns nothing from Lilo and Stitch, or any other copyrighted material.

Freak: thanks… god I feel like crap… oh one more thing. Yes, last chapter was mostly cannon but I thought it was necessary to set the scene.

After all this time

Chapter 2:

Hawaii aint so great sometimes

Lilo watched as her best friend got the keys for the buggy out of his left pocket.

Stitch: ready?

Lilo: yeah.

They drove off towards and through town. They stopped outside of their Ohana's beach side house. Lilo got out of the buggy and turned to Stitch.

Lilo: I'll be back in a second, okay?

Stitch: eh

Lilo headed towards the house while stitch waited in the car. Stitch waited for ten minutes then he checked his watch.

Stitch: god… why does it take her like an hour to get ready?

Stitch decided to head into the house. He greeted each of his Ohana as he passed them. First was Jumba sitting on the couch watching something on the TV.

Stitch: hey Jumba.

Jumba answered in his strangely Russian sounding accent, and without looking at him.

Jumba: Ello 626… 626 please be explaining to me this show.

Stitch: what is it?

Jumba: it is being called jackass.

Stitch: I think the name says it all

Stitch chuckled and patted his creator on the shoulder as he headed for the kitchen. In the kitchen was the resident "earth expert" Plekley. Stitch tried to tip-toe over to the fridge without him noticing. Just as stitch had his hand on the handle his knuckles were struck with a wooden spoon. To this day he was baffled as to why he could take bullets head on but a well placed spoon hurt like hell. Stitch recoiled in pain and rubbed his hand as Plekley gave him a disapproving look.

Stitch: damn it, that hurt…

Plekley: well good mister. Dinner is in an hour and you can wait.

Stitch turned and left muttering something along the lines of "stingy cross dresser"

He walked into the hallway as Nani was getting ready to leave.

Stitch: hey Nani, going out with David?

Nani: oh hey Stitch. Yeah, he'll be down in a second. So you and Lillo staying for dinner or are you going into town?

Stitch: probably town.

Nani: just be home by curfew, Cobra Bubbles is still pissed cus of last week.

Stitch looked quite annoyed by this statement.

Stitch: son ova… I accidently blow up one taco shack and that MIB lookin' dude won't let me forget it.

David: who won't let you forget what?

Stitch: hey David, just Cobra.

Nani checked her watch.

Nani: oh David, we gotta go. See ya, Stitch.

David: see ya.

Stitch: see ya guy's

Stitch looked at the retreating duo and thought.

Stitch: man it's been a year I I'm still surprised that David and Nani are married, huh makes me think about… NO DAMN IT!

Stitch let out a sigh and headed to the elevator that lead to his and Lillo rooms. Due to Stitch's size Jumba and him had built an addition to the dome room now it was a much larger dome with a hallway in the middle to divide the rooms. Stitch got to the hallway an opened the door to his he walked in to a fairly sparse room it had a bed, a T.V., a closet, a punching bag and one lone picture on the wall it was an 8/10 picture that Lillo had developed in her photography class at the high school. The picture was of him and Lillo about three months ago he was sitting on the ground with his left leg bent and his left arm resting on his knee, the other arm was used for support, he was wearing a blue and black striped shirt with a blue jacket over it and blue jeans with no shoes. Lillo was kneeling behind him with her arms around his neck and her chin resting on his head, the only article of clothing you could see on her was the yellow tee shirt she had on. Stitch smiled at the picture and then sighed. He then walked over to his closet and reached for a small box on the shelf. Inside the box were a bunch of twenty dollar bills in varying condition, some crisp and clean and some crumpled and slightly torn, but all still useable. He took out about three hundred dollars in twenties. He then walked through his door and walked over to Lillo's. Stitch opened Lillo's door and walked through.

Stitch: hey Lillo you rea… oh boy…

Standing there in front of stitch was Lillo in her panties… and that's all. Both Lilo and Stitch stood there speechless for about… two minutes.

Stitch: Lilo… I … umm…. Uhh

Lilo then became very agitated

Lilo: AHHHH… STITCH YOU… YOU… PERVERT!!! JUST GET OUT… GET OUT NOW!!!

Lilo almost threw Stitch out off her room. She then slammed the door. Stitch got up off the floor and knocked on the door

Stitch: LILO?! LILO COME ON I'M SORRY!

There was no answer so stitch sighed and used the elevator to the first floor. He walked into the living room to find Jumba had chosen to read the news paper. Stitch sat down next to him on the couch and sighed.

Jumba: do you want to be talking about it, 626?

Stitch looked at Jumba. This was not the first time he had talked to the large, purple alien like he would talk to a father. I mean hell in a sense he was his father. He then looked at Jumba and nodded.

Stitch: eh.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o end of chapter 2 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Freak: so there you have it; I know it took a while but give me a break, I'm sick. So please no flames or…

Freak reaches his arm from under the blanket and in his hand is a remote. He presses a button and a flat screen descends. Freak presses another and a picture of a large, three headed, cat demon in a cage.

Freak: I find you and then its snack time for mittens. Seriously no flames. And, as always peace to all my fellow freaks.


	3. Trying to figure things out

Freak with a pen walks out in a "Twiztid" tee shirt, a pair of blue jeans and a pair of black sneakers with words "psychopathic records" in red letters. Next to him is Jumba in his normal attire. He and Freak are talking to each other in alien language (if anyone knows the name of the language. Tell me in a review and you can do the disclaimer for the next chapter).

Freak: ekabba un telsa curben trek

Jumba: ih

Freak: etaba nanuga thepel tiempa

Jumba: AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I'M A LOLYPOP SALESMAN!!! That is being very humorous.

Freak then notices the camera

Freak: oh crap! Jumba…

Jumba looked at Freak and Freak pointed at the camera

Freak: hey everyone freak here with Jumba Jokiba

Freak looks over at Jumba

Jumba: oh yes… Freak is being owning nothing from the Lilo and Stitch program

Freak: thanks Jumba. Oh and a special thank you to Goddess Chan for correcting me on a mistake I made last time. And, to anyone who wants to know the joke I told Jumba send me a review. Now on with the show

After All This Time

Chapter 3:

Trying to figure things out

Stitch and Jumba were sitting on the couch in the living room

Stitch: Jumba… what if I … had feelings for someone?

Jumba: well this would not be being the first time. Do I be needing to reminding you of experiment 624?

Stitch lightly scratched the back of his neck

Stitch: yeah, I mean no, you don't have to remind me about Angel but… what if… I … had feelings… for someone… besides another experiment…

Jumba's eyes widened slightly. Stitch noticed quickly and covered his tracks the best he could

Stitch: hypothetically speaking… of course

Jumba gave his "son" an all knowing smile

Jumba: of course, well if this someone and you are meant to being together then it shall be happening… some day

Jumba patted Stitch on the shoulder. Stitch looked down at his hands

Stitch: hey Jumba, I have another question

Jumba: be shooting

Stitch: why is it that I and all the other experiments grew?

Jumba: well when I had been making you and the others, my planing had been being to put you on planets that are having much more gravity then earth.

Stitch gave him an odd look

Stitch: that's a bit short sighted on your part

Jumba just gave him an even look and shrugged. Just then Lilo walked out. She was wearing a red, baggy tee shirt with the same white splotch design on it as her dress when she was a kid, blue jeans and green sandals. Stitch looked at the shirt and remembered the day he got that for her. She looked so happy. She had given him a hug that had almost made him brake down and tell her his feelings. Stitch shook his head to clear it of the memory so he could concentrate on the current conversation.

Lilo: ready?

Stitch: sure

Stitch and Lilo left and as they were leaving stitch tried for the second time to apologize, once they were outside.

Stitch: look Lilo I'm really sorry about what happened earlier…

Lilo looked back at him with a small smile on her face.

Lilo: Stitch, it's okay, really.

They made their way to the buggy, got in and Stitch started it.

Stitch: so where ya wanna go

Lilo: café?

Stitch: café

Stitch pulled out of the driveway of the beach side house and drove towards town. It was a fairly quiet trip until Lilo spoke.

Lilo: Stitch?

Stitch answered without looking away from the road.

Stitch: yeah, Lilo?

Lilo: who… who were you talking to Jumba about?

Stitch looked at the girl that he had grown up with.

Stitch: how much did you hear?

She answered while looking down

Lilo: around the part when you said that the question was hypothetical… so who was it?

Stitch: just… a girl

Lilo: well… do I know her?

Stitch: (sigh) kinda, listen Lilo, can we not talk about this right now

Lilo put on a slightly nervous smile.

Lilo: sure

They drove in silence to the local café, which was clerked by another experiment, to be precise experiment 020, AKA Slick. The tubby, pink alien turned to see his cousin and his human friend. He took on his signature "let's make a deal" smile.

Slick: hey, what can I do for you and the little lady, cus?

Stitch: what do you want Lilo?

Lilo looked at the menu board and after a few seconds smiled and turned her head to Stitch.

Lilo: I'll have a chi latte and an Elvis sandwich.

Stitch: okay I'll get the drinks you get a table.

Lilo: Kay, but remember no caffeine.

Stitch looked back at back at Slick, who currently had a sly smirk on his face

Stitch: what?

Slick: ya know, I'm sure I could get you some flowers to give her.

Stitch straightened noticeably, if it weren't for his fur Slick was sure he'd be blushing. Stitch composed himself.

Stitch: shut up and just get me my order.

Slick took out a pen and a pad of paper from under the counter.

Slick: fine but what do you want?

Stitch: give me a…

Stitch looked at the menu board.

Stitch: a decaf, iced coffee and bacon burger.

Slick quickly wrote down the order, put it on a small metal wheel behind him and spun it in to the kitchen.

Slick: order up!

Frenchfry poked his head up only revealing his face through the window. He then saw Stitch and greeted him.

Frenchfry: ahhh, ello cousin.

Stitch: hey Frenchfry.

And thus Frenchfry disappeared from sight again. It only took a few seconds for Frenchfry t o finish making the meals.

Slick: that'll be $45.50

Stitch handed the money to his cousin and left to find Lilo. She was sitting in a booth waiting for him. Stitch walked up unnoticed.

Stitch: hey!

Lilo flinched and looked up in mock anger.

Lilo: you ass

Stitch chuckled and sat down across from Lilo. They sat in silence for awhile until, for the second time this afternoon, Lilo broke the silence.

Lilo: Stitch?

Stitch: yeah?

Lilo: could you tell me?

Stitch: tell you what?

Lilo gave him an aggravated look, and then her face softened.

Lilo: who the girl you like is?

Stitch looked Lilo.

Stitch (inner monologue): now or never, blue boy.

Stitch: it's…

???: HEY LILO

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o end of chapter 3 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Freak: well there you have it chapter three. Please read and review. And no flames.

Freak then takes out an experiment pod and drops it in a glass of water. There is a bright flash of light and a 20 foot tall purple plant has grown with Freak sitting on one of the petals.

Freak: or you're plant food. And, as always, peace to all my fellow freaks.


End file.
